Songs For Change
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Sequel to Singing With The Stars. Another Knockout is now a famous rock band. Another Knockout and other famous bands and solo performers perform in the Songs For Change concert, a concert where musicians use their talents to address serious issues. This year's Songs For Change concert is being held at the Lincoln Center. Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max's POV

"Hey guys, check out this e-mail." Fang said. He showed us an e-mail he had gotten. It said: _**congratulations, Another Knockout! You have been invited to perform in the **__**Songs For Change concert, a concert where artists use their voice to raise awareness about world issues. This year's Songs For Change concert is being held at the Lincoln Center this Friday night. Hope to see you there!**_

"Should we go?" Ari asked.

"Hell yeah! We should perform our new song about bullying. That song Max wrote, called Are You Happy Now has such a nice melody!" Nudge exclaimed.

"I agree with Nudge, we should go to the concert and perform Are You Happy Now." I said.

"Then its official, we're going to the Songs For Change Concert." Iggy said.


	2. Songs For Change concert (part 1)

Chapter 2: Songs For Change concert (part 1)

The Songs For Change concert had just begun. The first performers were the rock duo Blackout.

"I'm Brigid Dwyer, and this Catherine Hale." Brigid spoke into the microphone. She gestured to herself, then to Catherine.

"And we're gonna sing a new song we wrote called Hero. It's about bullying. I feel that bullying is a serious issue that occurs to often around the world." Catherine spoke into the microphone.

Catherine began to play her electric guitar. Brigid began to sing.

**(A/N: Song is Hero by Superchick. Italics= Brigid singing.)**

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
_

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero _

_Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero _

_You might save a life  
You could be a hero_

_You could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

Catherine played the guitar for a while. There was no singing for a little bit, then the singing began again.

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone_  
_She's in too much pain to survive on her own_  
_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife_  
_She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life_

_Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way  
Each moment of courage her on life she saves  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made  
Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero _

_Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero _

_You might save a life  
You could be a hero_

_You could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

Catherine stopped playing the guitar and rapped. Yes, Catherine raps. She's a pretty damn good rapper.

**(A/N: Bold italics= Catherine rapping, italics= ****Brigid singing.)**

_**Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed  
This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear  
So he walked through the door, grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawer  
And said I can't take life no more  
And like that life can be lost  
**_

_**But this ain't even about that  
All of us just sat back and watched it happen  
Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't even about me  
This is our problem  
This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes  
Instead of doing the right thing  
**_

_**If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves  
How many lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged  
Now it's our time to pick a side  
So don't keep walkin' by  
Not wantin' to intervene  
'cause you wanna exist and never be seen  
So let's wake up and change the world  
Our time is now**_

_You could be a hero _

_Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right_


	3. Songs For Change concert (part 2)

Chapter 3: Songs For Change concert (part 2)

The next performer in the concert was a solo performer named Kara Williams. She's 18, and from Chicago.

Kara took a seat on the piano bench. There was a microphone over the piano so people could hear Kara play and sing at the same time.

"My name is Kara Williams. I'll be performing a new song I wrote called Concrete Angel. It's about child abuse." Kara spoke into the microphone.

She began to play and sing.

**(A/N: Song is Concrete Angel by ****Martina McBride. Italics= Kara singing.)**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_  
_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_  
_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_  
_She stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings_  
_And she flies to a place where she's loved_  
_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_  
_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_  
_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

When Kara finished her song, the audience was in tears.


	4. Songs For Change concert (part 3)

Chapter 4: Songs For Change concert (part 3)

The next performer in the concert was a solo performer named Chris Patterson. He's also from Chicago, and is Kara's cousin. He's 21.

Chris took a seat on the piano bench. There was a microphone over the piano so people could hear Chris play and sing at the same time.

"My name is Chris Patterson. I'll be performing a new song I wrote called Lucy. Let me tell you the story behind this song. It's very personal. I got my girlfriend Alyssa pregnant a year ago. We didn't know what to do. We didn't have any money, we were scared, and we didn't want to tell anybody. The only option that we could see was to terminate the pregnancy. So that's what we did. Alyssa went to a clinic and got the procedure done. At first we felt relieved that all our problems had gone away. Then something happened that both of us didn't expect: we began to feel an intense sadness…and a feeling of guilt. It wouldn't go away. So I said to Alyssa "how about we go see a counselor?" So we went to a counselor, told him about the abortion, and he said to us "stop acting like you had a procedure, and act like you had a death in the family." So we went home and made three decisions; number one: we decided to have a funeral service for the baby; number two: we bought a tiny little headstone; and the last decision to make was what to name the baby. After a couple weeks, Alyssa decided to call her…Lucy."

**(A/N: That speech was from John Cooper himself; and I altered it a little bit. Italics= Chris singing.)**

Chris began to play and sing.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today;  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away;  
I just came to talk for a while,  
I got some things, I need to say_

_Now that it's over,_  
_I just wanna hold her,_  
_I'd give up all the world to see,_  
_That little piece of heaven looking back at me;_  
_Now that it's over,_  
_I just wanna hold her;_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made,_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_  
_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name;_  
_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance,_  
_But all I got are these roses to give,_  
_And they can't help me make amends_

_Now that it's over,_  
_I just wanna hold her,_  
_I'd give up all the world to see,_  
_That little piece of heaven looking back at me;_  
_Now that it's over,_  
_I just wanna hold her;_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made,_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

_Here we are,_

_Now you're in my arms;  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are,  
For a brand new start;  
Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,_  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end!_  
_Just another moment in your eyes,_  
_I'll see you in another life,_  
_In heaven, where we never say goodbye!_

_Now that it's over,_  
_I just wanna hold her,_  
_I'd give up all the world to see,_  
_That little piece of heaven looking back at me;_  
_Now that it's over,_  
_I just wanna hold her;_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made,_  
_And I can't live with myself today!_

_Here we are,_  
_Now you're in my arms;_  
_Here we are,_  
_For a brand new start;_  
_Got to live with the choices I've made,_  
_And I can't live with myself today!_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,  
Me and Lucy never wanna end!  
I got to live with the choices I've made,  
And I can't live with myself...  
Today..._

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name..._

When the song ended, the audience was in tears.


	5. Songs For Change concert (part 4)

Chapter 5: Songs For Change concert (part 4)

Third person POV

The final performers in the concert were Another Knockout.

Max's POV

The band and I walked on the stage. Nudge and I carried acoustic guitars, Fang carried his bass guitar, and Ari and Iggy had no instruments. A microphone for each band member was on the stage. We told the roadies that we wanted to stand up, so there were no chairs or piano benches on stage. The piano had been taken off stage and put back in storage.

"I'm Maximum, but I go by Max. This is Nudge, Fang, Iggy, and Ari, and we are Another Knockout. We're gonna sing our new song called Are You Happy Now, which is about bullying." I spoke into the microphone.

I played the first part of the song on my acoustic guitar, and I was also the only one who sang the first part.

**(A/N: Song is Are You Happy Now by Megan and Liz. Italics= Singing.)**

_She stood out in the crowd  
Was a little too loud  
But that's why we love her  
She's not like other girls  
She could've conquered the world  
Until you broke her  
Down..._

Nudge sang the next part, and played her acoustic guitar.

_Are you happy now?  
That she's on the ground  
And do you realize the words you say  
Make bruises that don't fade away  
Are you happy now?  
That you've brought her down  
And she's thinking that she won't fit in  
'Cause you said something's wrong with her  
Are you happy now?_

Iggy sang the next part. I backed his vocals up with my acoustic guitar.

_He liked science not sports  
He knew what he stood for  
He's not like you, you don't like that  
15 years down the road, he could be everything you won't  
But right now you're breaking him  
Down..._

I played the next part of the song on my acoustic guitar, and I was also the only one who sang the next part.

_Are you happy now?  
That he's on the ground  
And do you realize the words you say  
Make bruises that don't fade away__  
__Are you happy now?  
That you've brought him down  
And he's thinking that he won't fit in  
'Cause you said something's wrong with him  
Are you happy now?_

Nudge sang the next part, but didn't play guitar. Fang and I backed up her vocals with a combination of acoustic and bass guitar.

_I've heard that it was done to you  
Is that why you do what you do  
Well that's no excuse, no_

_And if it felt hell to you  
Then why'd you wanna put them through  
What hurt you_

I sang the final part of the song, but didn't play guitar. Fang and Nudge backed up my vocals with a combination of acoustic and bass guitar.

_Are you happy now?  
That you've brought them down  
I, I don't think so_

_Are you happy now  
That they're on the ground  
And do you realize the words you say  
Make bruises that don't fade away  
_

_Are you happy now?  
That you've brought them down  
And they're thinking that they won't fit in _

_'Cause you said something's wrong with them  
Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_  
_Are you happy now?_

Nudge's POV

I hope the concert lives up to its name, and changes are made to stop the issues the songs addressed.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
